Naudez
Naudez is a character played by Caelebs. He is an engineer and the leader of the Metal-Knights. Biography Naudez originally comes from the Land of Snow. After visiting Gielinor for the first time, Naudez quickly became interested in the realm's varied lands. After leaving, he spent much of his time thinking about what all of them were like. Naudez decided that the next year, he would remain on Gielinor and change his life. Once on Gielinor, Naudez didn't want to be seen as unusual, and purchased enchanted paint that was meant to last longer than standard paint. The paint bonded with his skin and never wore off. Naudez didn't expect this, but became used to it. While exploring Gielinor, Naudez became interested in engineering. He became an engineer, finding that he had great natural talent with the skill. This eventually lead him to come across the Metal-Knights, who were impressed by his skill. He was offered to join, which he saw as a perfect opportunity and accepted. Naudez then played a large role in the construction of the Axe and became the First Mate and Head of Customer Service. Description Naudez stands at 2'9", being being fairly larger than normal. He roughly stands between the average height of a gnome and an imp. Aside from this, he appears like other members of his kind, beside the false skin color. Naudez usually wears blue clothes, a white undershirt, purple gloves and a white cape. In public he also wears a blue masked hood with a tinted visor and standard brown shoes. Naudez always wears a necklace made from enchanted ice. Personality Naudez highly values knowledge, freedom and peace. He strongly believes in consequentialism and finds much of Gielinor to be primitive, unwilling to advance and violent. Naudez finds the best option for making the world a better place is to take control of it and change what is wrong, which lead to his current position. He is a determined leader and refuses to end his pursuit unless it becomes completely impossible to succeed. Aside from these things, Naudez is highly interested in science and technology, seeing them as extremely important and overlooked things that will also be crucial in his plans. Naudez has similar views to the Dorgeshuun tribe, believing gods to be slave drivers who bring nothing but war. He also dislikes Mahjarrat, as he feels they are both primitive and behave similarly to gods. Abilities Naudez isn't a skilled fighter and prefers to remain at a distance, fighting using weapons with long reach or magic. When fighting with melee weapons, he uses a one-handed spear and shortsword made from a mithril-steel alloy. He is very skilled with use of ice and snow based spells, as well as teleporting. He has basic skill with fire spells, but rarely uses them. His true power doesn't come from his physical strength or magical ability, but his mind. He is wise, has incredible mental strength and a handful of strange and trivial mental abilities. He has outstanding skill with engineering, but lacks creativity and often gets his ideas from others. He is somewhat lazy and sleeps often, but loves to learn and practice with his skills. He has experience with piloting and biology. He is able to learn and develop over long periods of time with no known limit, but this is a very slow process that takes years. Gallery Machine Shadow II.png|Naudez. Experiment C.png|Naudez continuing the Captain's work. Operating.png|Naudez operating a machine. Trivia *He is ambidextrous, but usually holds things with his right hand. Theme Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Military Category:Eastern Lands Category:Commander Category:Warrior Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Modern Magic user Category:Metal-Knights Category:Godless Category:Incomplete Articles